


To Cook

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Cooking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	To Cook

Clint is an excellent cook.  
He had learnt,  
So he wouldn't starve off.  
He had recipes he had learnt from the circus.  
And when he traveled the world,  
He learnt different types of cuisines.  
He always experiments,  
When he cooks.  
He thinks cooking is just science done in the kitchen.  
He always cooks for Nat,  
Who seems to enjoy his food.


End file.
